La vengeance est une jouissance infinie
by DetectiveKessy
Summary: Pov Envy..., au comble de sa haine envers Edward. Ses motivations, ses rêves, sa soif de vengeance...Spoils episodes 4051 !


**La vengeance est une jouissance infinie**

Ma main transmutée en lame d'acier se retira doucement, en un gargouillement que mes oreilles eurent plaisir à entendre.

Ce corps si léger au début, facilement maniable, devient lourd, à présent. Ne sachant plus quoi en faire, je le jette négligemment sur le sol. Ma main que j'avais retirée suintait de ce liquide chaud et collant qui ne circulait plus en moi depuis quatre siècles. Mais j'avais tellement l'habitude d'en sentir l'odeur ferreuse, et son goût acidulé faisait toujours autant frissonner mes papilles d'une délectable jouissance.

Je venais enfin de prendre ma revanche. Dommage que ce salaud ne soit plus là pour voir comment je me suis occupé de sa petite famille… Je venais de tuer son fils chéri.

Ce nabot, qui pouvait prétendre être le plus jeune alchimiste d'Etat de toute l'histoire… Mais qu'aura-t-elle retenue de lui, cette histoire, hein ? Qu'il avait laissé le pays entier en pâture à notre pouvoir… A cause de son aveuglement pour sauver son petit frère, il avait sacrifié la nation entière, qui aujourd'hui deviendrait un sacrifice de choix pour notre grand Projet…

Quand Glutonny en aura fini avec l'armure, je pourrai enfin terminer ma vengeance…

Je regarde à nouveau ce corps sans vie, les pupilles vides de cette flamme qui le rongeait. Ce pauvre mioche pleurait pour son frère qu'il n'a pas su protéger, et sa mère qu'il avait tuée… Mais moi, je lui avais ôté ce qu'il avait de plus cher… D'abord cet imbécile de Lieutenant Colonel, qui pensait pouvoir mettre son grain de sel dans nos rouages si bien huilés… Ensuite, j'ai capturé son frère, qui possède la Pierre… Pourquoi cet idiot s'est-il entêté à ne pas l'utiliser ! Il n'en serait pas là, à présent, à crever comme un déchet, tandis que son idiot de frangin est en train de chialer dans mon dos… ! Puis pour finir, je lui avais ôté toutes chances de sauver la vie de son frère et celle du pays… en le tuant de mes propres mains… Combien de fois ai-je du retenir mes coups, pour ne pas le tuer, lui qui devait nous apporter la Pierre ? Il n'était plus qu'une gêne à présent...

Ce microbe a eu son compte, et moi, j'ai enfin assouvi ma vengeance…

Son regard quand il découvrit que j'étais le fils de cet enfoiré, que j'étais son « grand frère »… Il a du faire dans son froc… ! J'en riais de joie au plus profond de moi… Voir son regard de chien battu, essayant de comprendre où il avait pu avoir faux… Toutes ses théories s'étaient effondrées en même temps que son monde… J'espère que là où il est à présent, il comprendra toute la teneur de ce qu'est la vie…

Qui sait… Je pourrai peut-être même tenter de le ressusciter, de le rendre Homoncule comme moi… mais à ceci près que ce serait moi son maître… Il n'aura plus aucun souvenir de ce qu'il a été avant. Il ne vivra indéfiniment que pour mon bon plaisir… Il sera ma chose, mon esclave… J'en ferai ce que bon me semble… La Vieille n'aura pas son mot à dire. Elle aura sa Pierre, alors qu'elle me foute la paix… Et moi je pourrai m'occuper de lui… Je le tuerai quand je le voudrais, le ramenant à la vie aussi souvent que je le crèverais, de toutes les manières qui me passeront par la tête…

J'ai encore cette folie dans mon corps, qui frissonne d'avoir enfin pu lui régler son compte. J'ai craché sur cet enfoiré de vieux comme j'ai craché sur lui, mais je suis déçu que cela soit terminé. Je n'ai pas pu tuer le vieux… Elle lui a réglé son compte en l'envoyant _ad patres_ sans m'attendre… Si je pouvais le ramener lui aussi et lui faire subir mille morts comme je les réserve à son foutu « fils chéri » ! L'autre, dans son armure, je m'en fous… Ce n'est qu'une âme… et puis je le fais souffrir psychologiquement… C'est tout autant jouissif… Mais l'envie de le traverser d'une lame me démange, à présent… Le goût du sang des Elric est comme une drogue pour moi, tout comme la pierre rouge qui me permet de me régénérer à l'infini…

Quand Elle en aura fini avec lui… Je me le ferai aussi… Après tout, il n'y a qu'à détruire sa marque…

Et alors… J'aurai enfin terminé ce cycle de vengeance. Quatre cents ans que j'attendais ce moment… Et il est venu… Jamais je ne me suis senti aussi bien…

Si seulement ça pouvait durer éternellement…

Kessy

25 Octobre 2005


End file.
